Sasuke's First Love
by saruakira
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Namikaze Naruto, cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana usahanya untuk menembak Naruto, akankah Sasuke berhasil ? Warning: SUPER OOC Sasuke, cerita GAJE, yang kurang suka bisa silahkan mengklik tombol back:D. di dedikasikan untuk Sasuke's Birthday


**Sasuke's Pov**

Hello minna-san perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha, umurku 17 tahun. Aku pernah mendengar pepatah kalau "CINTA ITU KAYAK KENTUT" "di tahan sakit di keluarin malah nyebar baunya" begitu pula cinta "di tahan sakit dikeluarin malah gosip nyebar". Maka dari itu di umur _ suitsepentin_ ini aku akan mengutarakan rasa cintaku ke adik kelas yang namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dari pada di tahan ntar malah sakit,

Adik kelas yang namanya Naruto itu seorang cowo yang aktif banget di cheerleader, aku suka banget cowo yang aktif di cheer karena aku suka cowo yang pinter dan bodynya wow~ Suke suka Suke suka~

Suatu hari aku melihat Naruto sedang bergoyang dombret, petakilan kesana-kemari plus koprol di tengah lapangan alias lagi latihan cheer. Uwiihh bodynya men bikin ngiler se-ember, jantung berdebar kencang, nafas memburu disertai muntaber tidak-tidak untuk yang terakhir itu lupakan. Pokoknya kalau lagi latihan cheer, Naruto itu selalu terlihat good seperti mastin, ah andai Naruto kini ada ekstraknya~ tidak tidak itu mengerikaaaan. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mencegat Naruto pulang sekolah nanti kemudian mengutarakan perasaan cintaku yang meluap-luap ini ke dia. Asal kalian tahu saja aku ini pangeran sekolah yang selalu di puja-puja bagai kerang ajaiib, pasti Naruto akan menerimaku apa adanya bukan karena ada apanya(?).

"Tunggu aku my lovely Dobe-koi~ hari ini kupastikan kau jadi milikku!"

Setelah memutuskan hal itu, aku baru inget harus mengumpulkan tugas ke Orochimaru sensei, kalau telat ngumpulin bisa gaswat ini, bisa-bisa Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah ini di mahoin lagi sama dia hii… kalau di mahoin sama Naruto sih mau bangeet huehehe.

Tidaaaaak aku jadi OOC seperti ini, pasti karena pengaruh Naruto yang ruaar binasa, ah rubah itu memang menggemaskan seperti jelly. Tak apa demi Naruto aku rela OOC~

**End Sasuke's Pov**

.

.

.

**Title :** My First Love

**Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Genre :** Humor, Comedy

**Rate :** K+

**Summary :** Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Namikaze Naruto, cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana usahanya untuk menembak Naruto, akankah Sasuke berhasil ?

**Warning: SUPER OOC** Sasuke, yang kurang suka bisa silahkan mengklik tombol back dan banyak kata-kata yang tidak baku. di dedikasikan untuk Sasuke's Birthday~ Happy Birthday Sasu-Teme mesum cap pantat ayam~ semoga langgeng ya sama Naru-Dobe cap duren montong xD

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dengan keahlian seorang Sasuke yang lari marathon kalau denger bel istirahat atau bel pulang, Sasuke pun berlari untuk mencegat Naruto . supaya tidak ketahuan, diem-diem Sasuke ngumpet di semak-semak dan tanpa terasa Sasuke pun ketiduran

'oh senangnyaa~~~ aku senang sekali~~ jeng jeng jereng!' suara hp membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Hoamm~ sedang apa aku di sini ? bukannya tadi mau nembak si Naru ya?"

Sasuke menggaruk rambut pantat ayamnya, kemudian menengok jam sekilas, pukul 16.30

"UAPA ? UDAH SORE ! pasti dia udah pulang ini ! GYAAAA kenapa bisa ketiduran sihh ?"

Sasuke segera bangun dan mencari Naruto. Untungnya Naruto masih di sekolah dan dia sedang sendirian! huwoohh sankyuuu dewi fortune! 'Sasuke-sama memang selalu beruntuuung~' batin Sasuke narsis

Dengan segenap jiwa raga Sasuke memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto. Ia menyiapkan sebatang bunga mawar yang dibelinya tadi pagi di ino florist, tanpa ba bi bu Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dan akhirnya….

"A-aku suka sama kamu, kamu mau jadi pacar aku gak?"

Sasuke sungguh sangat malu, tapi ia bisa menutupinya dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Ung…baiklah~"

"He? Majii?"

"Unn!" Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Uwoohhhhh aseekkk" tanpa sadar Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Euhmm by the way kamu siapa ya?"

"Eh? ini aku, Sasuke Uchiha, inget ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha ? Sasuke Uchiha ? hmm.." Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali " Ah! Naru inget ! Sasuke Uchiha! kamu masih punya utang gope sama Naru!"

"Hee? utang? Gope?" Sasuke langsung cengo ditempat.

"Iya,waktu di SD, kamu pinjem duit Naru gope, belom di balikin!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya "Naru sampe nungguin kamu, tiap hari Naru nyamperin kamu ke kelas tapi kamu selalu ga ada dan dihari kelulusan kamu ga dateng dan akhirnya utangnya belom dibayaar!"

"Eeeeeehhhhhh ?"

Sasuke pun tercengo-cengo, akhirnya sore itu di taman sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha dengan resmi membayar hutang gope ke Namikaze Naruto…

TSAAAAAH! #plaaak

"Ja-jadi utang aku lunas ya?"

"Iya" Naruto memasukan uang lima ratus rupiah yg ada foto sarunya ke dalam dompet.

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?"

"Kita jadi pacaran kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ha ? ooh maaf ga jadi, Naru gak mau pacaran sama kamu. utang kamu dari SD aja baru lunas, gimana nanti pas Naru pacaran sama kamu? apalagi kawin? Bisa-bisa Naru dikawininnya ngutang lagi, jyaa~~"

Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke dan akhirnya sekali lagi aku, UCHIHA SASUKE, GAGAL BERCINTAAA!

Esoknya, berita Sasuke nembak Naruto tersebar ke seluruh sekolah, hati Sasuke sungguh sakittt…

Ternyata tidak selamanya "CINTA ITU KAYAK KENTUT"

**FIN**

Sekali lagi fanfic super gaje dari SARU~~

Mwahahahahahaha, entahlah saru suka banget bikin fic fic model begini. Rasanya seperti 'Saru banget' #curcol xD

Dan maafkan jika fic saru kurang berkenan di hati Reader-sama~

Demo ne, semoga Reader-sama yang membaca tidak berkeberatan untuk meninggalkan review~

Hehe Happy Reading~ C(^ w ^)D


End file.
